Of Poetry and Challenges
by TYZO300
Summary: Please read! I cannot express that enough. This fic Contains poetry, But really Fanfiction Idea challenges that are open to anyone to try and write so if you're interested Check it out NOW!
1. Pheonix

**Hey There Tyzo300 here with an important update. So anyway I am writing chapters for each of my stories and will update them before Friday night. While I am doing that I made this fic to present challanges for any author who wants to take them (more specifically the ones who don't have a story), The poems are just their to legitimize this fic because the last time I just I just posted a challenge by itself and they just removed it. Each subject of the poems just represents what type of challenge i'm issuing. So you can just skip them and read the challenge then PM if you want it and I'll Make it official. So without further ado here's the first one.**

_The poenix flies over me_  
_Created by feelings of glee_  
_And happiness an__d hope_

_But he isn't tied by a rope_

_He dies and comes back_  
_When I'm feeling blue and black_  
_He's a large bird_  
_He's free...haven't you heard?_

_Just like the one he watches over_  
_Keeping luck like a four leaf clover_  
_Always going to protect_  
_And I always know what to expect:_  
_His help will never end_  
_He will always be my friend_

The challenge here is a Highscool DxD fic which can be of any rating of genre or rating with any plot. But there are two things: 1. It has to be harem fic 2. Part of the harem must include Riser Phenex's Peerage in it. Other than that anything else is up to you and you alone.

* * *

**Remeber PM me If you want it.**


	2. Wolf

_**And here we are with Challenge #2**_

* * *

_In vicious packs these creatures roam From their mouths secrete forth spit and foam._

_Their black eyes glitter as they hunt thier prey. _  
_After a night of thier killing sport they seek a warm place to lay._

_When one of their many die Their spiritual wings unfold and fly._

_To the mysterious full moon they howl. _  
_Which injures but illuminates they're nightly prowl._

_Only from the essence of nature do these wolves ever partake. _  
_Which leads to question the human's hate. _  
_Who abuse all worldly things and waste everything they take._

This a RWBY fic challenge where ruby is bitten by a beowolf and turns into a werewolf only rule is that none of the canon characters die; anybody else is fine and pairing of any kind to make it more interesting.

* * *

**If you think you can do it PM me to make it official**


	3. Secrets

**Alright Third times the charm they always say so let's see.**

* * *

_I don't want to share my loneliness, my shadows, or my fate_  
_won't finish all your sentences or eat off of your plate _  
_I'll share my sunsets and my sunrises too_  
_I'll share warm breezes, raindrops, and the morning dew_  
_We can share our laughter, private jokes, memories from our past_  
_We can share our friendship, help it grow and make it last_  
_I'll take my sadness to my grave, will share it with no one_  
_The secrets of the horrors I've seen when I've become undone_

A Black lagoon fic where revy and rock discover that eda is with CIA. pairing can either be two or three and must have romance of some kind. Other than that anything goes and let it be exciting.

* * *

**Now that we have that settle I hope this isn't much of a problem for anyone who takes it. **


	4. Redemption

**WooHoo i'm on fire (not literally of course and here's #4**

* * *

_Depression has shackles but my heart has the key, moving around is tough when your evil thoughts move free. _

_Well venture down south and feel the deep beat, Go on and sit in your front row seat._

_Listen to the rhythm, listen to the bass, look where your heart is, there is a reason that's the place._

_It's the home of life and the treasure of emotions, it pumps your blood out as if it were the wave of your ocean._

_Today I am happy and to today I am cleansed, just watch what will happen when you instead treat your heart as your friend._

Number four is a Darker than Black fic where Havoc survives and slowly starts in a relationship with Hei and it affects the rest of the series. Only rule is that she dosen't die and they don't break up by any means. Fics featuring this pairing are in short supply and I waited nearly three years for another one so i'm at my wits end here.

* * *

**I know that whoever get's this one will be a good author and one I will really respect.**


	5. Martial Arts

**All right #5 so lets take a dive( Ha see I made a rhyme).**

* * *

_"I am a martial artist." I see through different eyes. _  
_I see a bigger picture when others see grey skies. _  
_Though many can't conceive it, I stand...facing the wind. _  
_My bravery, not from fighting, but from my strength within. _

_I am a martial artist. I'll walk the extra mile. _  
_Not because I have to, but because it's worth my while. _  
_I know that I am different, when I stand on a crowded street. _  
_I know the fullness of winning, I've tasted the cup of defeat. _

_I am a martial artist. They say I walk with ease. _  
_Though trained for bodily harm, my intentions are for peace. _  
_The world may come and go, but a different path I'll choose. _  
_A path I will not stray from, no matter, win or lose. _

The challenge for this one is a King of fighters fic of like a Fan made sequel For Maximum Impact 2. It takes off after the game and the OVA Another Day and shows a new tournament with a new Sub group of Addes. The pairings are AlbaxLuise, SoireexLien, KxKula, and TerryxJenet. Also include Ash crimson and Elisabeth Blanctorche into the story as antagonists as well. Finally the story must have a good ending other than that go ahead and knock yourself out.

* * *

**I hope to god someone accepts this challenge soon.**


	6. Samurai

**The sixth one and just so you know this one is really optional but I know a lot of people will read this one.**

* * *

_A silvery flash, the red of blood_

_The two colors of death_

_Always appearing with great likelihood_

_They say it ist he warrior's soul_

_Always his loyal companion_

_Slashing enemies apart with a fearsome howl_

_Katana it's called, this flashing blade_

_Which kills so easily, so swiftly_

_It has decided instantly so many's fate_

_It hangs at the samurai's side, always ready_

_Drawn in the blink of an eye_

_Striking swiftly, quickly, silent, deadly_

_ In a master's hand it's unbeatable_

_Sewing death around him_

_Cutting, slashing, almost invincible_

Ok I am mad as hell at capcom thinking of releasing a good game to one country in their language only. This challange is for anyone who understands Japanese fluently to write a fic on Sengoku Basara 4 story mode in english. Try to make it exactly how they did it with animes; all characters in a single story line instead of the individually like in the games. Need to know what they're saying from word to word.

* * *

**Please, please, please! can somebody do this or refer it to somebody who knows japanese and english. PM me oka! :)**


End file.
